A My Little Pony Love Story
by MysteryWriter36
Summary: The Wonderbolts visit Ponyville, & Soarin & Dash meet up, and suddenly they aren't just firends. But will betrayal turn Dash hateful & make a hated offer by a more hated villain all the more tempting? Will Rainbow accept? Who's the villain? What's the offer? Read this great story of love, heartbreaking betrayal, & drama to find out. *HIATUS*
1. The Thank-You Gift

**Ok. First chapter. Here it goes.**

* * *

I was flying extremely fast. Well, it's normal speed for me, but not for other pegasi. Except for the wonderbolts. They're amazing ,and I am their biggest fan! I just got word from the other pegasi around Cloudsdale that they were coming to Ponyville. I just couldn't wait! As I landed I walked over to Rarity's boutique and asked her if my suit was done. Yesterday I had asked her to make me a wonderbolts flight suit. She gave it to me and I tried it on. It fit perfectly! Once I had it on, I couldn't bring myself to take it off until I had a chance to show the others. So, I left Rarity's boutique and walked down the street on my way to Twilight's place.

* * *

The streets were oddly empty and quiet. As I was walking, I looked up and I saw some smoke in the sky. It looked like a smoke trail. "Hey Rainbow Dash." I hear some pony say. I stopped cold in my tracks. I knew that voice all too well. But at first I thought I was dreaming. "Soarin?" I asked as I turned around. "The one and only." He said. When I saw him I knew I wasn't dreaming. This was the fourth time I had met him. "So, how's my favorite pegasus doing?" He asked with a smile. "Y-your f-f-favorite pegasus?" I stammered. I brushed some of my mane behind my ear. I did kinda like soarin ,but more, I admired him as a role model. "Well," He said. "you did save my life...and my pie." He said to me. "Oh, yeah." I said as I remembered those events. "Wait, weren't you coming tomorrow and not today?" I asked him. "Yeah. But I wanted to drop by and see you." He answered. OMG! I couldn't believe it. Soarin wanted to drop by and see me! "I know I have thanked you quite a few times." He continued. "But, I wanted to thank you with something I thought you might like. Especially since you're a wondebolts fan." He told me. "You and the wonderbolts got me a 'thank you' gift?" I asked excitedly. "Well, It's more of a personal 'thank you' gift from me." He said. "Oh." I said as I smiled. I felt my face heat up a bit ,and I could tell I was blushing. I was hoping he didn't notice. "So, what is it?" I asked a bit shyly. " I thought you and I could fly together around the sky. You know, just relax and have some fun." He said with a happy yet kinda nervous smile. "Um, ok. Sure." I said. "Great, Let's go. By the way, awesome costume." He told me. "Thanks." I said. Then, we started flying.

* * *

We were flying slowly at first ,but then he challenged me to a race. We were high in the sky I went down below the clouds while I was flying so Soarin wouldn't see me. But, I made the mistake of popping up in front of him while facing his direction. At least, at first I thought it was a mistake. "Woah!" He cried. My eyes went wide and I was frozen. He tried to slow down ,and I was afraid that he would crash into me. I was so consumed with fear that I just couldn't move. I was stuck there, sitting on a cloud. He was able to slow down ,but when he stopped and opened his eyes, we were nose to nose.

* * *

**First chapter. Not too bad, I guess. *Shrugs***


	2. The Kiss

His eyes widened like mine. We were both sitting there frozen, like we were both actually frozen in blocks of ice. My freeze-up wore off ,but I didn't make any effort to move. I could tell it was the same with him when I felt his hooves move a little on the cloud. He pulled back his head. "Sorry." He appologized. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have-" He gently placed his hoof on my mouth to keep me from talking. He smiled and took his hoof away. "Rainbow Dash, It's ok." He said. " It was totally my fault." He told me. "I could've swerved or something ,but I didn't." He said. "S-soarin." I said as I placed my left front hoof on his right front hoof. "I-I... I like you. You're nice, you're cool, you're.. you're.." I sighed. I just couldn't get my words out. My head was hanging ,and I felt sad and a bit embaressed because I was afriad he didn't like me. He was wonderbolt. Of coarse he wouldn't like me. "Dashie." He said as he used his left front hoof to lift my head. My eyes were still closed. When I opened them, his concerned frown turned into a happy smile. I tried to smile ,but I was too embaressed by what I said. "I'm sorry Soarin, I know you're a wonderbolt ,and you probably wouldn't waste your time with a having a girlfriend." I sighed. "Especially me." I said, still frowning. Then I snapped my head up. "Wait a minute, did you just call me 'Dashie'?" I asked. "Yes."He said. What he did next was something that I would've never thought would happen in a million years unless it was in my dreams or something. He kissed me. I didn't make any effort to pull away.

* * *

It was only a few seconds that passed before we pulled away from each other ,but it felt like minutes. What I wasn't aware of was Fluttershy following me. I learned later on that she was gonna ask me if I would help her with something. When she caught up she saw Soarin and I kissing. But by time my eyes were open, she had flown out of sight, so I didn't know she was ever there. Soarin and I were smiling and chuckling nervously. "So, um,..." I tried to speak ,but I was so happy that I couldn't. "Yeah." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-I uh, should get back to the other wonderbolts. They're probably wondering were I am." He said, still smiling nervously. "Oh, ok." I said, still smiling nervously like Soarin. "Bye." He told me. Then he flew off. I was so happy. I sat on that cloud until Soarin was out of sight.

* * *

I flew back to Ponyville. By the time I got to Twilight's house, I was still smiling. But it wasn't a nervous smile, it was a happy smile. This day felt like the best day of my life. I walked through Twilight's door and I saw all five of my friends along with Spike. They were sitting down ,and they were deep in conversation. They didn't look up for a few seconds. But when they did, they seemed surprised to see me. "Hey guys!" I said happily. "I see some pony is happy." Rarity said. She sounded like she knew something. "What are you talking about?" I asked, still happy. "Well, I heard you met Soarin again today." Apple Jack said. "How did you know about that? No pony was around." I Fluttershy, in a small voice, finally said, "Well, I..I was going to ask you for a favor but you flew off with Soarin. You started flying too fast for me to keep up. By time I caught up, I saw you and Soarin...well..." She didn't finish her sentence ,but I knew what she was gonna say. obviously she had told my friends and rounded them up here. "You saw me and Soarin...you saw..." I blushed ,and I was kinda embaressed. "Rainbow Dash!" Rarity began, "You shouldn't be embaressed. We're happy that you have a boyfriend. And he's a wonderbolt!" Rarity said. She did seem happy. "Rainbow Dash and Soarin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Spike sang. "Spike." Twilight said annoyed.

* * *

The next day, The wonderbolts came to Ponyville and there was a short parade. When they passed, Soarin winked at me. I beamed happily. I couldn't be happier with the fact that Soarin and I were a couple. Well, a secret couple. I did really like him. After the parade, the wonderbolts had a race around Ponyville. Afterwards, The wonderbolts did autograph signings. Then, once everyone had an autograph, Soarin snuck away. Earlier, we had made a plan to meet at Apple Jack's farm on the farthest hill from the entrance after the autograph signings. We sat on the hill and ate a few apples. We also talked and spent some quality time together as a couple. But we didn't go out on a date or anything in public because no pony knew about us being together other than my best friends ,and I wanted to keep it that way. At least for a while I wanted 'us' to remain a secret. Soarin and I sat under that apple tree until we saw Spitfire. "Oh no. She's looking for me. Hide in the tree. I'll make up an excuse." He told me. "Ok." I said. Then I hid in the tree and listened as Spitfire landed. "Where have you been?! What are you doing here?!" She asked Soarin angrily. "Well, I, um." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well?!" Spitfire continued with her raging attitude. "I was flying when I hit on of the apple trees. Then I blacked out." He lied. "Well, the others and I have been looking for you for almost and hour. We need to get back to the town hall where everyone is gathered." She said. She wasn't in full rage anymore ,but she was still mad and a bit annoyed. "Ok." Soarin said, trying to mask his sadness. Spitfire didn't exactly read his emotions correctly. Probably because she didn't know about Soarin and I being together. "I'm sorry, Soarin." She said. Her angry expression melted into one of an apologizing frown. She was ashamed of the rage she had unleashed on Soarin. She thought that was why he looked sad. "Look, I didn't mean to be mad. I was just a little worried. Now, let's get back to the town hall." She said with a smile. Then, she leaned in and tried to kiss him on the cheek ,but Soarin pushed her away. "Spitfire, I liked you once. But that was a couple of years ago. We're just friends now. Nothing more." He told her with a bit of a stern expression. "Fine." She said as she turned around. "Let's go." She flew off with Soarin following her.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the farm, they probably met up with the other wonderbolts and got back to town hall. Once I got there, I flew up onto the top of the closest building and watched everything that happened. As the woderbolts answered questions and performed tricks, Spitfire glanced over at Soarin. Then, she asked for every ponys' attention. "Attention, every pony. I have an announcement to make." She said happily. "Soarin and I are now a couple." She announced. "What?" He said. I said the same thing ,but no pony heard me. I didn't hear him either. I just saw him mouth the words. I knew he was just as surprised as me. I flew down to the front of the crowd as he mouthed something else. "We are not a couple." He said. At least, that's what I thought he said. I was pretty sure of it. As soon as I landed, I was at the very front of the crowd. "Oh Soarin," She began,"If we weren't a couple, then why would I do this?" She asked. Then she kissed him in front of the entire crowd. I felt my heart break.

* * *

I flew off slowly at first so that the crowd wouldn't notice. Then, I continued flying, now very fast. I heard Soarin yell. He had obviously broken away from Spitfire's kiss. "Rainbow Dash!" He yelled. I didn't look back. I just kept crying. I also kept flying, faster and faster. I flew high above the clouds and didn't stop flying for a few minutes. I wanted to get as far away as possible. I stopped after about five minutes. I was just completely out of breath. I landed on a cloud, not sure how far away I was from Ponyville. I was still crying. I had gotten to the point where I loved Soarin. Especially given the fact that he had loved me all that time ,and he had been the one to kiss me. I cared about Soarin so much and I didn't want to lose him to any pony. I looked at the sky and clouds in front of me. Tears were still streaming down my face ,but slowly. I wiped them away and stopped crying. Then, I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I thought it was Soarin. "Soarin, is that you?" I asked.


	3. The Offer

I was unsure that it was Soarin because I didn't here a reply for almost a minute. "No dear, it's me." I heard a female voice say. I knew that voice. I turned around quickly, in total surprise. "Y-you." I said when I saw her. "Yes, it's me. Queen of the changlings." She said. "Um, I never caught your name." I said, trying to distract her from my slight fear. "Chrysalis, Queen Chrysalis." She said politely. It seemed like she was actually trying to be nice. "Weren't you banished or something?" I asked. "Only to come back." She replied. "And I was going to invade yesterday ,but I wanted follow you and your friends around. See what your lives were like ,and things like that. I saw what happened to you and Soarin yesterday and today, though." She explained. "Oh great, another pony who saw what happened." I thought. "Hey, if you want, I could use my magic to make you a changling. You are a great pegasus after all." She offered. "No way!" I said. "Well," She continued. "If you ever change your mind, I will visit this cloud each day at noon for two weeks. After that, I will continue with my plans for another envasion of Equestria. And don't tell any of your pony friends. I will know if you do." She promised. She smiled evily and flew off quickly. Then, after a few more minutes, I saw Soarin and Spitfire appear.

* * *

I was in no mood to see or speak to Spitfire. "Dashie, are you ok?" Soarin asked as he landed on the cloud. "Dashie?" Spitfire asked him as she landed. "Yeah, i'm ok." I said. "I'm sorry I kissed him. I didn't know you two liked eachother. I guess I just didn't think that he might have another girl already." She apologized. "I accept your apology." I said. She told me she had to get back to the town hall ,and then she flew off, leaving Soarin and I alone. "You aren't upset are you?" He asked. "Does this answer your question?" I asked. Then I kissed him. He smiled ,and we flew together all the way back to the town hall, leg in leg. I was really happy. I wasn't happy anymore when Chrysalis appeared in my house a few days later.

* * *

"Why are you here?" I growled. "I have something I think you might want to see. She tossed me something. I was a video camera. "Hit play." She told me. Then, as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared. I hit play and watched the footage. It was Soarin and Spitfire having a conversation. "What an idiot." Spitfire said. "Yeah. She is so caught up in love that it's blinding her." Soarin said. "What?" I said aloud. I was really confused. "Hmph. Dashie. As if. " Spitfire continued. "Yeah. She really believes I love her. She is so love-struck." Soarin replied. "WHAT?!" I yelled loudly. Now, not only was I confused, I was angry and sad. "How could they say that?" I asked myself. Then, what I saw next, really broke my heart into pieces. They kissed. The video screen went black and I threw the camera at the wall. After all Soarin and I had been through a lot in the last week ,and he had the nerve to even think that stuff. We had been on a date everyday for the last 4 days. First,it was a stroll around Ponyville. Second, we flew around Cloudsdale. Thirdly, we went to a cafe in Cloudsdale. And the last date was the one yesterday. I thought it was the most romantic. We shared a smoothie on Sugarcube Corner. I looked at my clock. It wasn't easy seeing what time it was through my tear-filled eyes ,but I was able to see it. It was 11:49. It was almost noon. I got up and ran outside.

* * *

I was crying so much. Tears were streaming down my face quickly. I flew as fast as I could to the cloud where Chrysalis said she would be at noon every day. I got to the cloud and saw Chrysalis appear after a few minutes. "I accept your offer." I said, trying to stifle back a loud sob. "Perfect." She smiled evily as she said that. But I was ready to strangle Soarin. But instead, I took Chysalis up on her offer. I saw green energy gather around her horn. Then, it blasted strait at me. After about 10 seconds, I opened my eyes. I didn't look or feel any different. She told me that I would have to wait to use my powers. She aslo wanted me to get a lot of rest ,and then meet her tomorrow. So, I flew off and got back home. I walked into my bedroom and saw the camera on the opposite side of the room, next to the wall. I kicked it under my bed. Then I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

I woke up and saw that I had only been asleep for about two and a half hours. I got up, ate a snack, and walked outside. But as I closed the door, I turned around and found myself face to face with Princess Luna. "Hi princess Luna. What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Follow me." She told me. Then she turned away and flew. I followed her and I ended up at the palace in Canterlot. Luna left me alone in a room. Then, I saw Celestia enter. "Pincess Celastia." I said as I bowed. "Rainbow Dash, is there anything you have to say to me?" She asked sternly. She was frowning like she was disappointed in me. "Um, hi?" I said uncertainly. "Changling." She said. That word sent a chill down my spine.

* * *

**OK, THIRD CHAPTER. THERE YA GO, RainbowdashXSoarin fans! Anyways, please review and check out my stories, as well as the important author's note on my profile. It's important!**


End file.
